Reacciones
by little.crazy.15
Summary: Saber que todas las reacciones de perder un celular puede llegar a ser gracioso.


**HOLA!  
Volví después de varios años….okay exagero xD  
La mendiga imaginación me llega cuando quiere la muy hija de mi mente.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo varias reacciones al perder el celular.**

* * *

Reacción 1.

Cartman buscaba por todas partes su teléfono, lo había buscado en su casa, en la escuela, en cada uno de los salones de esta hasta en los baños sin tener alguna pista de él, sus amigos no tenían ganas de preguntarle algo o al menos ayudarle, no querían soportar aun gordo quejándose todo el día.

-Acéptalo, está perdido y punto.-le dijo kyle cansado de verlo de arriba abajo.

-CÁLLATE! Judío de mierda, como tú no lo perdiste.-chillo este molesto el castaño

-No me digas así culo gordo-reclamo el pelirrojo-stan vayámonos de aquí no quiero seguir soportándolo- jalo a su mejor amigo hasta la salida.-Y como ya te dije cartman, está perdido.-grito estando en los pasillos-

-QUE NO-rugió molesto sin aceptarlo.

* * *

Reacción 2

Tweek Tweak temblaba más de lo normal, mirando hacia todas partes buscando algo, un pelinegro se acercaba a él mirándolo con confundido ante su actitud.

-Hey, Tweekers, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al llegar a lado de este. El rubio lo miro con pánico y lo abrazo-

-GAH! C-craig perdí mi celular-dijo alterado

-Y que tiene yo no le veo lo importante-contesto con aburrimiento- Te compro y listo-le sonrió para calmarlo-

-NHG, COMO QUE NO LE VES LO IMPORTANTE, ALGUIEN LO A DE HABER ENCONTRADO Y DEBE ESTAR BURLÁNDOSE DE MIS FOTOS Y MIS IMÁGENES Y DESPUÉS SE LAS VENDERÁ A ALGUIEN Y ESE ALGUIEN A LOS GNOMOS Y LOS GNOMOS AL GOBIERNO Y E-ELLOS LAS SUBIRÁN A INTERNET Y SERÉ LA BURLA DE TODOS, ADEMAS COMPRAR O-OTRO ES MUCHA PRESIÓN-grito alterado, el del chullo azul solo rodó los ojos y le tomo la mano-

-Compraremos otro y no digas mas-especto molesto-

* * *

Reaccion 3.

-Kenny, n-no creo que lo encontremos-dijo butters frotando sus nudillos

-Claro que si, no dejare que te castiguen-murmuro el de parca naranja.

-es mejor que volvamos, se hace tarde-murmuro el mas pequeño.

-suspiro cansado-esta bien, tu ganas, vamos te dejo en tu casa-

Los dos habían buscado todo el día el celular del mas pequeño, habían ido al cine, cuando butters se dio cuenta que no lo tenia se pusieron a buscarlo, pero al final no obtuvieron nada.

Cuando llegaron vieron a la madre del mas pequeño esperándolos.

-Leopold, porque no contestabas el teléfono-dijo molesta

-M-mamá es que perdí el celular-se excuso- y kenny me ayudo-

-sin excusas jovencito estas castigado-contesto-y tu también Kenneth-

-eh! Pero yo ni vivo aquí y usted no es mi mamá-dijo desconcertado

-entonces, butters tienes doble castigo y si no se va Kenny lo tendrás triple- le amenazo, eso hizo que el pequeño stocht le se despidiera desde lejos y le cerro la puerta en la cara a McCormicK.

-Mierda-murmuro el otro, así que regreso a su casa y encontró un pequeño aparato a lado de la banqueta, era el celular de Leopold, tan emocionado, cuando lo iba a tomar lo patio y lo dejo en media calle, cuando lo tomo otra vez, un camión lo atropello.

* * *

Reaccion 4.

-ya clyde tranquilo-Token trataba de calmar al castaño de su imparable llanto, había perdido su celular en quien sabe donde y ahora lloraba por el.-

-como quieres que me calme, yo lo amaba-chillaba aun mas- era mi bebe-

-Oye exageras un poco ¿no crees?-

-yo…exagerar, si estuvieras en mi situación estarías igual que yo-

-No, claro que no estaría igual que tu, y ahora deja de llorar como nena y te comprare un taco-

-quiero el taco, pero no dejare de llorar por mi bebe-dicho esto el castaño empezó a caminar aun llorando.

* * *

Reaccion 5

Kyle y stan se encontraban en la casa del segundo jugando videojuegos.

-Oye ky, sabes donde deje mi teléfono-murmuro el pelinegro buscando el aparato por todos sus bolcillos, este lo miro molesto-

-No, es tu celular como quieres que lo sepa-Contesto este ayudando a otro a buscarlo por ahí, casi media hora estuvieron buscándolo en la casa.

-Creo que lo eh perdido-suspiro-bueno seguimos jugando-

-si, pero y que pasara con el celular-

-ya no importa,si no esta aquí , eso significa que tal vez ya no lo encuentre-dijo con tranquilidad-

* * *

Reacción 6

-Craig, amigo porque no contestabas-dijo molesto clyde viendo al de chullo azul

Este se encogió de hombros restándole importancia-Perdí mi celular-

-GAH!

-Oh…que mal-fue lo único que dijo el afroamericano

* * *

**Hola otra vez!**

**Perdón**** por los errores hace mucho que no ****escribía**

**GAH! xD  
Bueno esto se me ocurrió porque perdí a mi bebe en la escuela, si una gran perdida ;-;.**

**Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, además así me imagine a unos cuantos de los chicos de south park perdiendo sus teléfonos, jaja mas a tweek xD**

**Como sea , criticas, sentimientos mutuos, tomatazos, una demanda o lo que quieran mandar todo es aceptable c:**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
